The Day The Dark Lord Fell
by Voldemouse
Summary: When evil threatens,and the world grows dark, who will have the strength to fight against an overpowering evil?Mione, Ron and Draco search for a missing Harry and discover so much more. Slash, DH, rated M.
1. Chapter 1 The Day The Dark Lord Fell

Chapter 1 The day the Dark Lord fell

Harry Potter lowered his wand. The screaming faded as he stared at the smoking remains of Lord Voldemort. The pain searing through his body was pushed aside as his mind froze. Dead. Muderer. Harry Potter was a murderer. Harry felt someone grab his arm. He turned to a tearful Hermione.

"Oh Harry! Harry you're a hero!" Hermione threw her arms around the silent 16 year old boy. Harry's voice low and emotionless whispered past her ear. It might have been because she was so close, but Hermione heard the word Harry had meant for no one else's ears.

"Not a hero. A murderer, but never a hero." Hermione was roughly pushed back as Harry turned and ran. Hermione closed her eyes on the painful image. October 31, 2003. The day the Dark Lord fell.

ooooooooooooooooo

August 31 2005. Three years after the defeat of Voldemort. Twenty year old Hermione Granger sat at the dining room table in number 12 Grimmauld Place. She heard the kitchen door open and hastily flipped the picture she had been holding over, hiding the image from view. She turned quickly and met cold silver eyes.

"Draco! When did you get back?" Hermione stood and pulled her good friend of the past three years into a hug.

"Just got back, Mione." Draco looked past her to the oval shaped picture frame on the table. He quirked a brow. "Mione…." He reached out a pale hand and picked the picture frame up off the rough wooden table. He held it between them for a moment, knowing what he would see when he turned it over. Slowly rotating his wrist the picture was revealed. It was a 16 year old Harry Potter and a 17 year old Hermione Granger two months before the final battle. Harry was sitting in an over stuffed wing back chair facing a merry fire. Through the window in the back ground Draco could see snow swirling in the air. Hermione sat between Harry's knees, the side of her head resting on his thigh, her hand on his calf. Every now and then Harry would turn his eyes away from the fire and smile at the camera. Hermione in the picture spent half her time holding on to Harry like he would disappear at any moment, and the other half looking at Harry in concern. The picture as a whole radiated love and warmth. Draco gently sat the picture back down on the table and looked down at Hermione. She sniffled quietly.

"I miss him so much Draco. So much." She paused. "We got mail today. Back order mail from the Ministry. So many people sent him presents Draco. He's 19……"

"Would you like me to go with you?" He asked in a hushed voice.

"Yes, please…..Can we leave now?" Draco nodded.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

An hour later they slid off Draco's broom and passed beneath the sing reading "Here lay our greatest hero's". Draco couldn't help but notice how many graves they passed on their way to the center of the grave yard. As they crested a hill a stone monstrosity appeared. Around 10 feet tall made from white marble, it had a wide bottom and on top graced an angel. The angel adorning the top of the monument held a striking resemblance to Harry himself. Draco looked at Hermione as she began to shake.

"Mione….."

"It's an empty grave Draco! We both know that Harry is not buried under this dirt. I saw him run! He's alive!"

"Hermione surly if he was alive he would have returned by now….."

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry ran. He ran until his legs were numb from exertion and the cold. He ran until he couldn't take another step. And when he collapsed, the man who had breathlessly following him gently picked him up, cradling the small boy in his arms.

"It's time to rest Harry. It's time to rest, finally….."

A/N-Review,please review! I need to know if anyone likes it.Should I keep writing? ML Aubrey


	2. Chapter 2 Truth Be Told

A/N: Wowie! I got reviews! And good ones too!

Fragonknight01-You'll just have to wait and see. And your not nosy, I rather enjoy questions that help me think.

Viper-vegeta-Thanks soooo much.Blushes I'm not the best writer in the world butI enjoy it. Sorry about the confusion, I'm technologically illiterate. Thanks yet again hope you enjoy.

Warnings-I don't own Harry Potter, as much as I wish I did, I don't.

This is slash, or will be soon. Please turn around if you don't like.

This is for Scott, ML. And Viper-vegeta and Fragonknight, my first reviewer!

September 17, 2005. Draco Malfoy sat on the slightly worn couch in the living room of Grimmauld Place. His cold silver eyes stared blankly out the window as he thought about the past, and how it all began.

Ooooooooooooo

Draco pushed himself up off the cold floor of the Malfoy manor dungeons. His whole body wracked with pains as the final waves of the crucio curse dissipated. 'Never again' Draco thought to himself, 'Never again will a Malfoy bow at another's feet. But how does one get out from under the Dark Lords finger? Oh damn. Dumbledore.'

Ooooooooooooo

Draco smiled at the memory, sad really, but finally he had forced himself to go to the Head masters office and freely offer his valuable support in the war against Voldemort. He hadn't been to happy when Dumbledore informed him he would be staying at number 12 Grimmauld place for the summer instead of returning home, but of course he went. Surprisingly the Weasel and Granger hadn't been too horrible; Potter on the other hand hadn't even noticed he was there. Draco sighed, remembering the pained, worn out look Potter had on his face those last few weeks before the battle. Everyone was tired, of course. Everyone was scared. But Potter just kept going, kept moving, even when it looked like he would drop at any moment.

The door to the living room swung open as Ron and Hermione bustled into the room, arguing about something or the other. Draco rolled his eyes playfully, 'Get a room Mione'. Draco smiled as he stood.

"You know, interrupting people's peace is very rude." Draco smirked at Weasley's flushed face.

"You know, being an annoying ferret is very rude." Hermione intoned smartly.

"How very poetic of you my dear. Now, what seems to be the problem?"

"Nothing! We were just being silly Draco. There is no problem." Hermione answered to quickly.

"What are you talking about Mione! Yes there very well is,..Umf..." Ron groaned as he held his side. Draco looked between the two of them.

"Oh, well good thing there's nothing, you know, suspicious about the two of you." Looking at Hermione's stubborn face Draco knew he wouldn't get any answer now. 'Time for some Malfoy magic.' "Well it's late; I'll be off to bed now. Don't stay up to late you guys, we have shopping to do tomorrow." Draco swept out of the room, thinking of how exactly he was going to pull this off.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Hermione opened her bed room door quietly before slipping out. Spotting Ron further along the hall she crept up to him.

"Alright? Do you have the money?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Yes, course Mione. But is this worth it? We've been saving this money forever. And besides, I still don't think this is a good idea. I mean I have a really bad feeling, Mione." Ron shuffled his feet as he spoke.

"Ron, we have no chose. We've been waiting three years. It's time to actually do something! Now come on." Hermione snuck down the hall, Ron following behind her. They quietly left the house.

Ooooooooooooo

From the deserted second floor room window Draco watched them begin their journey. Turning, he picked up the cloak lying across the dusty bed. 'Well here we good Draco. Never thought I'd actually be glad Potter had one of these.' Draco slid beneath the invisibility cloak and quietly ran after his two friends as they walked down the dark deserted lane, on their way to find a lost friend.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Hermione nervously clenched and unclenched her fists, listening to the whistle of the wind as it blew through the thin woods just out side of London. 'Be here, please be here.' She thought. 'I can't stand it anymore, please be here.' Just then a shadow moved and a slightly bent man stepped out from the woods.

"Miss. Granger I presume. Do you have it?" The man's voice was rough and cracked on several words.

"Yes, yes we have it here." Hermione pulled the bag on galleons from Ron's hands and held them out. "But first, tell us how to speak with him." The man sighed and started to rub his hands together.

"Step into the woods and you will see a path. Follow the path and you will come to a tree, on the tree is a large symbol, cut into the wood. Place your wand hand on the sign and say, 'Where the truth is told I wish to be, truth be told and take what you will from me.' After that, I doubt you'll need direction." The man laughed chokingly. "And good night to ya." He dissaperated with a quiet pop. Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and pushed her way into the woods.

Ooooooooooooooooo

What seemed like hours, but was most likely minute later they were in front of a large tree, and there as they had been told, was the sign. Hermione placed her right hand on the sing and whispered the words they had been told. Nothing happened. Dead silence echoed through the dark woods. Then, surprising all three of the young people standing in the clearing, two seen one unseen, the tree began to wither. It shook and wavered and finally, with an almighty groan snapped into a rough humanoid figure. The, thing, settled down on the ground were the tree hand been moments before. Hermione, breathing heavily stepped forward.

"We…We've come to ask for your assistance in finding a friend. A…" Hermione jumped back as the creature raised a hand.

"I know why you have come Granger. What you seek is hard to find. Once found again it can be lost. For this is once more a dangerous time. "The things voice sounded unsurprisingly like the moaning of a tree as it falls.

"We know the risks. But he's more important than anything that could happen to us." Hermione spoke up quietly.

"Who said to you this would happen? May hap who you search for does not wish to be found."

"Harry would come back to us if he could. I know it!"

"Know what you will mortal. I tell no such thing but truth or riddle. If you so desperately want this lost friend, I will tell you how to find him. For a price." The creature groaned as it shifted position.

"What exactly do you want in return?" Ron gently pulled Hermione back to stand next to him.

"A simple thing really. Yet no one seems willing to give it. When your question is answered please set me a flame."

"What! Your thousands of years old! If I set you on fire it'll kill you." Hermione said.

"Do you not think I know this? Please grant an old tree his last dying wish."

"Answer our question and I will do as you ask." Hermione pulled her wand from her robes.

"The wizard you seek is right by your side. Hidden away in a secret place. Not far from where you still call home. A guardian you must pass first, a dear friend of mine. But be warned, what you seek may turn out to be more than you expected. Through that door lies your wish and truths that were not meant to be found." The creature sat still, its answer finished. Hermione raised her wand.

"Wait! What was that? That wasn't an answer! How do we find Harry with that?" Ron asked loudly. Hermione whispered a spell and the tree was burning. Later they both swear they heard it sigh happily. Who would have thought tree's like to be burnt?

"Why did you do that Hermione? We'll never find Harry now!" Ron asked on the verge of tears.

"Come now Ronald. I thought it was fairly obvious. Harry's at Hogwarts."

A/N-I need reviews people! I'm dying here. Please feel free to say what you think, it helps me be a better writer. Thanks and much love Aubrey.


	3. Chapter 3 Chocolate Covered Coffee Beans

A/N-Wow (in awe ) This fic has gotten 5 reviews, which is five more than I thought it would. I started writing it Friday, posted the first chap Friday. Then wrote the second chap and posted it this morning. Now the third chapter this evening. I write it as it comes to me, but I do have a plot, all you people wondering. Don't worry; the D/H stuff is coming soon. (Clears throat) I thought this chap was ok, but it's not my favorite. Lots of talking and Dumbledore, but it was necessary to set up for the next chapter, which I have in my brain as we speak, um, type. Hopefully it will be up soon.

Sorry the A/N was so long. I hate them too, don't worry.

Viper-vegeta-TADA! Third chapter! Hope you like it.

Bright One-I updated. You'll have to wait just a little longer, I suck at typing.

Ryu Meijin- (Blushes) Thanks bunches! I updated! Thanks again, I try.

Warning-I Do Not own HP. (CRAP). Do not sue. You will only get a computer, two pens, and a cat. Sorry.

SLASHIE GOODNESS IN NEAR FUTURE! Either run for it, or wait until I finish the next chap.LOL Much Love……Enjoy!

Chapter 3 Chocolate Covered Coffee Beans

Draco slammed the door to 12 Grimmauld Place. Hermione and Ron, who had just walked in, jumped as the door slammed apparently by itself. Draco jerked the cloak off and marched up to Hermione.

"What were you thinking? You have no clue what you were playing with! Anything could have happened!" Hermione glared back at Draco.

"Nothing happened did it? No! I researched and I had a pretty good hypothesis. I was in complete control of the situation. Besides Harry is worth it." Hermione grabbed Ron's wrist and dragged him up the stairs.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Hermione stuffed her robes hurriedly into her trunk. Ron was running back and forth from his room to hers, grabbing different things. Hermione jumped when she heard a knock on her bed room door.

"What?" She yelled through the door. Draco entered, looking some what affronted.

"Sense when do we yell in this house, Hermione?" Draco sat on Hermione's bed looking questioningly at her trunk.

"Yes, well obviously you don't know us half as well as you thought. And get off the bed, Draco. I have to finish packing." Hermione turned her back and started ruffling through her drawers.

"Where are you going?" Draco stayed on the bed.

"Where do you think? Hogwarts of course."

"When are you leaving? How are going to get there? You can't apperate inside Hogwarts and the floo's have been shut down ever since the war?" Draco stood up and walked towards Hermione.

"We're leaving now, and we're taking the train. Dumbledore will know what's going on, he always does." Hermione shut the lid of the trunk and magically shrunk it. She hastily stuffed it into a pocket inside her robe and went to check on Ron.

"Hermione, wait! Wait, I'm going with you." Draco looked almost as surprised as Hermione. Almost. "I'm going with you, Mione." Hermione pressed her lips together and gave a curt nod, she started to walk away before spinning back around and hugging Draco tightly.

"Thank you Draco. Thank you." Hermione smiled at him and walked away. Draco shook his head. He never knew what that girl was thinking. But, hell, she was his best friend. Screw it. Draco went to his room and started packing. They were going to Hogwarts.

oooooooooooooooooooo

September 18, 2005

Draco leaned lazily into the barrier separating Kings Cross Station from Platform 9 ¾. He stepped onto the new platform and dusted his robes off. Hermione bumped into him from behind and walked around him, rubbing her nose and mumbling. Ron came next, stumbling threw. Draco shook his head as he followed the two of them to the train and down the aisle as the looked for a compartment. There were not too many people on the Hogwarts Express that morning. A few people on their way to Hogsmeade and a few who appeared to be teachers. Hermione found an empty compartment and at down in the set beside the window, Draco sat across from her and Ron beside her. Draco watched as Hermione took a book out to read and Ron leaned back and shut his eyes. Draco hadn't really thought of what he'd do on the journey to Hogwarts, he was busy worrying about what he'd do when he got there.

About two hours later Draco slowly opened his eyes and smirked at what he saw. Hermione leaning against the window with Ron laying half way across her, his mouth open snoring quietly. The train pulled to a stop and Ron jerked awake as he fell to the floor. Hermione snapped her book closed and deposited it in one of the many pockets of her robe. Standing, she stepped over Ron and hurried out of the compartment, Draco following behind her. As he stepped off the Hogwarts Express for the first time in three years he understood that stupid riddle the tree creature a recited, "…Hidden away in a secret place. Not far from where you still call home." Being even this close to Hogwarts filled him with a warmth and security he knew he shouldn't get. Hogwarts was still home, even after all these years. Hermione, Draco and Ron began their walk up the hill to their old school, the gravel crunching beneath their feet. As Hogwarts came into sight they all let out a quiet sigh, it looked the exact same it always had. There were so many memories; every stone had its own story. They passed by Hagrid's old hut and the forbidden forest, as they passed many of the students standing out side the hut looked up at them questioningly an older man stood in front of the students waving his hands around as he talked. Hermione leaned towards Draco.

"Where's Hagrid?" Draco shook his head and continued walking, ignoring the students and their whispers. As they reached the doors they were thrown open and there stood Dumbledore, looking like he had been expecting them and smiling secretively.

"Ah, it is always good to see my former students return to Hogwarts! Come, we'll go to my office and talk. Or we can just sit; it's completely up to you, of course." Dumbledore turned and headed back into the castle. Ron and Hermione shot each other a look before following, Draco bringing up the rear. Dumbledore stopped in front of a Gargoyle statue, and smiled before saying, "Chocolate covered coffee beans!" The gargoyle jumped up and moved out of the way. After stepping off of the rotating staircase he opened a heavy wooden door and entered his office, the three friends trailing behind him. Chairs were magically added so that they could all sit, before Dumbledore planted his old hinny in his chair and tented his fingers, looking innocently over the tops of his finger tips.

"Dumbledore, we've come to talk to you about Harry. I know we've been over this a hundred times, but I feel now that we have some new information we may be able to find him." Hermione looked at Dumbledore.

"Why are you looking for Harry now? What your reason for being here?" Dumbledore's lip twitched slightly before he controlled the movement.

"Wh…What are you saying, Dumbledore? We're here because we think Harry might be at Hogwarts."

"Well of course he is Miss. Granger, he never left."

A/N-REVIEW PEOPLE! I'm a starving artist. I need reviews to survive. And cat food if anybody has it.


	4. Chapter 4 Ginny Of Course

A/N-HI! I'm updating again! That's like the third time today. I haven't stopped writing and typing all day, oh except that once to go get a taco, which I got half way through before Mr. Title decided to (coughs) finish it off for me.(Glares at cat.)

Warning-I own nothing. Please don't sue. Thank you.

Slash-male/male action in near future. Still trying to set up actual plot.

Hyper-Thanks, glad you like it. Mm, hm, close, but I'm not talking. You'll find out in near future!

R.K. Binx-I updated! And thanks so much for reviewing.

Asaak-Sorry. I know it wasn't nice, but it was necessary. Thanks for reviewing, enjoy.

ilo star-Mmmmmm. Maybe? And of course he didn't tell them. A magician never gives away his secrets.

Bright one-I updated! And thanks!

Ryu Meijin-I'm still writing! Thanks bunches!

Fragonknight-Hope your still there, and thanks lots.

Viper-vegeta-Hope your still with me and lots of thanks.

Scott-Thanks and you rock sweetie!

Chapter 4 Ginny Of Course

September 18, 2005

"What?" Silence reigned in the room as what Dumbledore had just said sunk in. Hermione pushed herself forward in the chair. "What do you mean he never left?"

"Well, Miss. Granger I'm afraid…"Hermione slapped her hand palm down on to his desk.

"I don't want some cryptic answer you old coot! What do you mean Harry never left?" Draco was somewhere in between laughing hysterically and yelling his pretty blonde head off. Dumbledore looked startled for a second before wiping all emotion off his face. "Can you please just give us a straight forward answer? We've been looking for Harry for so long. If he really is here, why did you never tell us?"

"Miss. Granger, I'm afraid it's a bit more complicated than that. The Prophecy.." Hermione interrupted him.

"We know what the Prophecy said. That has nothing to do with this." Dumbledore raised one brow.

"Are you so sure, Miss. Granger? Sure enough to bet Harry's life on it." Hermione sat quietly. "No? I didn't think so. The Prophecy as you know it is incomplete. One must die for the other to live, blah, blah, blah; we've all heard it before…" Draco coughed lightly.

"I haven't heard any Prophecy." The other three adults in the room looked at him a moment before carry on.

"The whole point of the Prophecy was that Voldemort and Harry's fates were linked. The only reason Harry isn't dead is because of a much older prophecy, 'When light is dark and dark is dead, there raised from death a brightest love. Like the Phoenix from the ashes, so shall they rise from the ashes of thousands. Love forbidden, soul mates will find, a power and destiny entwined.' Make of it what you will, Miss. Granger. I'm completely out of ideas."

"Where is Harry exactly?" Hermione squinted her yes slightly as she thought.

"Mm. A place I fear to say you've been before." Dumbledore smiled slightly as Hermione gasped.

"But that place nearly collapsed years ago!"

"Yes, after standing for so long it conveniently decided to collapse right after Harry's disappearance. Yes, Completely collapse."

"You old fart! How did you do it?" Hermione asked.

"Wait, wait, wait. What?" Ron asked looking between the two of them. Hermione hummed with impatience.

"It all makes sense now! Even the tree's riddle! 'A guardian you must pass first, a dear friend of mine.' The Whopping Willow! The Shrieking Shack, Ron. Harry's in the Shrieking Shack."

"Oh….How did he get there? And why the bloody hell hasn't he come out already?" Ron joined Hermione on the edge of his seat. Dumbledore sighed, suddenly looking his 152 years.

"I'm afraid I was not the first person to stumble upon Harry. The first visitor had very different plans for Harry."

"What do you mean, 'Different plans'?"

"I believe they were attempting to place a curse on him, something, something to extract his soul." Hermione looked confusedly at Draco. Draco just shook his head.

"I don't understand. The way you're talking Harry obviously didn't get his soul taken from him. What's the problem? What's wrong with Harry?"

"The curse, done incorrectly has, shall we say consequences. There was a very good chance that while Harry's soul was not taken, something…..else might have gotten in." Dumbledore looked uncomfortable all of a sudden. "I had to think of the wizarding community, the muggles. What if some kind of spirit or demon was in Harry's body? What chose did I have?"

"What did you do Dumbledore?" Hermione's voice was laced with malice.

"A spell. Just a simple spell to make him sleep."

"What spell did you use? How can we break it?" Dumbledore sat up in his chair.

"No, no you must not! Take Harry's body, but do not wake him. If you do you have no idea what you'll be releasing on humanity."

"Tell me the damn spell you crazy old snake!" Hermione stood, placing her hands on Dumbledore's desk.

"It was a simple D'estan Selum." Hermione looked at Dumbledore disbelievingly for a moment, before turning and walking out of his office. Draco and Ron hurriedly stood and went after her.

After a few moments, Dumbledore stood and walked up the short stair way to the window over looking the lake and a bit of the Forbidden Forest. He smiled brightly as he saw his three former students practically running towards the Whopping Willow. 'Yes. Finally the fallen son will rise, and the last of the shadows shall dissolve, before the two princes unite.' Dumbledore went back to his cross word puzzle humming pleasantly.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione ran for the Whopping Willow only slowing when she was just out of the Willow's reach. Draco and Ron breathlessly stared at her.

"Hermione, what was he talking about, 'D'estan Selum' ?" Draco held his side as he wheezed.

"D'estan Selum, the silence of blood. It's a blood ritual where four people blend their blood with the, you know, one they want awake. Then they dip their fingers in the blood and write specific runes on their skin. It's very complex, very dangerous, spell. But before we worry about that, we have to get Harry." Hermione pulled her wand out. Performing a Petrificus Totalus, the madly waving branches stilled. Hermione took a deep breath and jogged towards the base of the tree, spotting the entrance she scrambled inside. Once she had stood and dusted herself off she could hear mild cursing and arguing from the tunnel entrance, rolling her eyes she reached up and grabbed the fabric of Ron's robe. Giving it a good yank, he tumbled onto the dirt floor. Draco came sliding down and landed with a yelp. Hermione started up the stairway that would led to her best friend.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Draco followed quietly behind Mione as she shoved the trap door open and climbed through onto the rough wooden floor of the Shack. Pulling himself up, he looked around. The back of the house facing Hogsmeade had completely collapsed and was open to the elements, while the front side and the stair case were blessedly sturdy. Hermione wasted no time, she charged up the stairs, her friends going behind her looking somewhat nervous.

"Where do you think he would put Harry?" Draco caught up to Hermione.

"Honestly I don't know. Just try to think like Dumbledore, but you know, less insane." Hermione ducked inside a room before pulling back out shaking her head. Ron stopped and leaned against the wall.

"Hermione, we can't go around to every room in this place! It'll take…" Ron was cut off as the section of wall he was leaning on slid away from the rest of hall. He landed with a thud and was quickly stepped over as Hermione rushed by, soon followed by Draco.

"It's cool. Just leave me on the floor."

"Will do, Weasel." Draco intoned absently as he looked around the dark room. In the center of the small space was a raised plate form. Draco pulled himself up onto it and slid over to the rectangular box sitting there. Whipping the dust off of the top of it with his sleeve he leaned over and looked into the sleeping face of Harry Bloody Potter.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione shuffled her feet waiting nervously as Ron fumbled with the keys to Grimmauld Place. Draco who was levitating the, Hermione shivered, casket pushed Ron out of the way and jerked the keys from his fingers. Hermione who was trying to keep up the invisibility spell on the box, hummed with impatience. Finally the door was pushed open and the three friends, the box hovering between them, slid inside the house.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione sat at the kitchen table of number twelve Grimmauld Place and stared at the ceiling exactly above her. Well she had her best friend back, course he wasn't feeling very talkative at the moment. Hermione snorted, then blushed lightly as Ron and Draco both raised their eyebrows at her.

"Well gentle men, it seems my plan has one tiny flaw." Ron grunted.

"We have a plan? Since when?" Draco put on a look of mock surprise.

"Look we need one other person to make this spell work. Question is who can we trust enough to tell them about all this and expect them to help?" Hermione looked at the desperate faces staring back at her and felt the little hope she had held so tirelessly onto disappear.

"Wait!" Ron sat his cup down on the table, a look of utter relief and joy flashing across his features. "God, I didn't even think. Ginny of course!"

A/N- REVIEW! Sorry guys. I know you hate it when I do that. (Runs away). Next chapter Ginny, UFO's, flying farts, and Harry! LOL. REVIEW! Even if you hate it review and tell me! ML Aubrey


	5. Chapter 5 Flying Fart

A/N-Oh, I'm back yet again. I'm writing this at 1:05 in the morning so please forgive any spelling miss haps. This chap is short, sorry. But I promise to make up for it next chapter. This one is sort of a necessary evil so the next chapter makes sense, but do not skip it, something rather important and something I know you've all been waiting for happens in this chapter! Thanks to all my reviewers!

Warning-I don't own HP Cries weakly Wish I did but I don't.

This is slash or will start to be in the next chapter, you'll find out how if you hurry up and get this chapter over with.

Lady Prongs- So sorry. I got your email right after I posted last. I'll try to make them longer, after this one that is. Thanks and I hope you like it.

Thanks also to: Viper-vegeta, Hypern, R.K. Binx, Asaak, ilo star, Bright one, Ryu Meijin, QueenNarca, Shania Maxwell, Noelia, and Fragonknight. Thank you all so much.

Chapter 5 Flying Fart

September 19, 2005 the ass crack of dawn.

Hermione stamped her foot. At this latest act of immaturity Draco stood up and stepped between the two arguing friends.

"Why don't both of you shut up? Look, Ron has a good point. We can trust Ginny and she will most likely help us. But Hermione also has a good point. Ginny has still in a fragile condition, after that last Death eater raid. One would think they would give up once their lord was defeated. And Ginny may not be up to it physically or magically. What it all comes down to, is there anyone, anyone else who could help us wake Potter up?" Draco paused and looked at his two friends faces. "No, there's not. We have no chose. I know, Hermione that you are wary about bringing anyone else into this, but we have to." Hermione gave a sharp nod and turned back around sitting heavily on the couch. Ron paused for a moment before walking over to the fire place. Taking a handful of floo powder, he threw it into the flames and called, "The Burrow, Ginny's room". There was a whoosh and then a slight yelp as Ron called Ginny's name.

"Ronald Joseph Weasley is that you? What the hell are you doing flooing at this hour?" Ginny slumped to the floor in front of the fire place, sleepily rubbing her eyes.

"Of course it's me Ginny. What did you think it was, a UFO?" Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother's sarcasm. "Look, Ginny, it's a bit of an emergency. Do you think you could hop on over?" Ginny looked at her brother for a moment before curtly nodding her head.

"I'll be there in a second, Ron. Just have to grab a robe." Ginny disappeared from view as Ron turned around to look at the other two people in the room.

"What do we tell her?" Ron twisted his hands together.

"I guess we tell her the truth." Hermione sounded resigned, unhappy, but resigned.

"No! I mean we can't tell her everything. She's sure to tell mom and mom will kill me!" Ron looked sheepishly down at Hermione. "Come on Mione." Just then Ginny stepped out of the fire place, hastily dusting off her robes.

"Now, what's this all about?" She turned expectantly towards Hermione.

"Well it started like this…….."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Ginny nodded slightly as she stared at the dark wooden box holding Harry Potter's sleeping body. She didn't really understand the spell. But then again she didn't really give a flying fart. Harry was a good friend of hers, or was before he disappeared. He was just asleep, but didn't have any normal physical needs. Like food, drink or, um, a toilet. Ginny blushed and walked around to the other side of the casket as Hermione quietly lit five candles and set them in a circle around the box. She set a heavy metal bowel on the box and started pulling things out of her pockets and adding them to the reddish potion that was already in the bowl. Finally she looked up and met Draco's eyes. She nodded and he pulled a knife from his robes and walked up to the bowel. Holding his hand out over it, he glanced at Harry before dragging the knife across his palm. He tilted his hand so that the blood dripped into the mixture. He stepped back as Ginny moved forward and took the knife from him. She did the same as Draco and then Ron. When it was Hermione's turn she cut without hesitation and squeezed her fist so more blood would dribble out. Taking a deep breath she dipped her fingers in the bowel and brought her bloody, slightly burning fingers to her face and looking quickly at the book laying open on the floor copied the symbol onto both her cheeks and for head. Hermione watched impatiently as Draco, Ginny, and Ron copied their own runes from the book. She once again stepped forward and looking at Ron across from her, nodded. They lifted the top off of the casket with a groan and leaned it against the far wall. Walking back over to Harry, Hermione felt a burst of joy in her chest as she saw his sleeping face clearly for the first time in three years. She pulled herself together and traced some runes on his cold, soft cheek. Closing her eyes, she held her hand out over the still figure of her best friend, and pulling the words from memory began to recite the spell. The runes on the face began to burn more heatedly until the point of pain and opening her eyes she knew the other felt it too. She looked back down at Harry lying still at her feet and pushed threw the pain trying desperately to finish the spell. As the first shock waves came off of Harry she held her ground, but as they got stronger she found herself thrown back. 'NO! I most finish. If I don't Harry will never wake up! I must finish! 'Blackness rolled over her as she passed out.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Draco watched Hermione finally stop moving and knew what had happened. Struggling to push himself forward he grabbed the book off of the floor Draco straightened and picked up where Hermione left off, his body shaking with each wave of magic. As the last line of the spell left his lips the room fell into complete silence. Draco felt his shoulders slump. 'It didn't work. Harry is forever lost to us now.' Draco jumped as he heard a moan from the casket at his feet.

A/N- PLEASE REVIEW! TELL ME HOW HORRIBLE IT IS IF YOU WANT JUST REVIEW! Thank you, Aubrey.


	6. Chapter 6Time To Rest Is Over

A/N- Whoa. Sorry this took so long to post. I've been trying to make them longer and I was writing it in my note book and slammed right into my door. I busted my lip, but I'll live. This is longer. YAY. It's like 4 pages on word pad. WOW. Don't worry all you slashie people, now that Harry's finally got his butt up the slashy goodness shall begin. Thanks everyone who reviewed, I could hug you all! Hope you like this chapter as much as I do, enjoy….

Warning- I do not own HP. This plot is all mine though. As is Diana Rose and D'estan Selum. (Clears throat) Slash will lightly begin to show up, if you don't like it, to bad for you. Go away.

Special thanks to:

Choke.On.This, famin, fudgebaby, emma (this is my sister's name too ), Kaimei Jayanshi, DestinyEntwinements, Fragonkight-oops! Glad you caught that, I never check spelling and just write down the first thing that comes to mind, thanks and enjoy, and as always to Viper-vegeta- Thank you so much, and (Blushes) I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 5 Time To Rest Is Over

September 19, 2005 late at night

Draco, startled, dropped the book he was holding and heard a sleepy grunt from the floor. Dropping to his knees, Draco pushed the book off of Harry and looked at his face. He was so pale, so thin, but he was moving slightly. Damn Dumbledore for his meddling. Draco stared at the curve of Harry's thick lashes and gasped as his eyes fluttered open. Slightly confuse, unfocused eyes stared up at Draco.

"Malfoy?" Harry's voice was slightly hoarse and sounded unused but he got the word out. "Where the hell am I?" Harry tried to push himself up but was still too weak. Draco turned slightly as he heard scrambling behind him, next thing he knew he was pushed aside as Hermione flew at Harry and flung her arms around his thin frame.

"Oh Harry! It's alright, your safe now!" Harry looked up at her.

"I wasn't safe before? Hermione I don't understand." Hermione just smiled and sniffed a little. She glanced up as Ron dropped to the floor on the other side of Harry; Ginny was sitting up, rubbing her head. Hermione cleared her throat.

"It's alright Harry. Things will be a little confusing for a while but we'll explain everything once we get you washed up and feed. Ron, Draco could you two please help me get Harry to the rest room?" Harry looked slightly annoyed at being manhandled and dragged to the bathroom, but was still too weak and tired to complain loudly. He did manage a pretty good glare though when Hermione told Ron to stay with him and help him in the tub. Hermione hugged him again as he glared and then ushered the others down stairs.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Draco sat at the table watching Mione and Ginny run around the kitchen fixing different foods and setting things on the table. They were both smiling like loons and Hermione kept humming loudly. Draco shook his head, they were all insane. There was simple no other answer. They had a might be possessed Harry Potter taking a bath up stairs, an angry Head master watching their every move, Death Eaters still on the loose, and a bowel of smelling potion/blood sitting in the up stairs bedroom and they we're just about to burst with happiness. Draco thought he was going to be sick. Just then Ron pushed the kitchen door open and in walked a moist, tired looking Harry Potter. Ron was holding his elbow securely and watching him like a hawk, just in case. Harry dropped into the seat across from Draco and stared at the food on his plate. Ginny gasped suddenly and took off up the stairs, returning a moment later she was dusting off an old pair of glasses and smiling hugely. Taking the glasses, Harry slid them on and grinned crookedly.

"Thanks Gin. I was sort of worried about eating whatever it is Hermione had cooked unless I could see it first." Hermione gave him a mock scowl and bustled over to sit next to Ron on Harry's other side. "Um, you guys. Does anyone feel like explaining? Cause I have a few questions." Hermione nodded.

"What do you remember last Harry? Try to remember." Hermione shifted closer to Ron, who blushed slightly.

"Well, I ….I remember Voldemort screaming and I remember knowing he was gone, then, well there's nothing really after that. I just remember being cold, and then." Harry paused and stared hard at his plate.

"What Harry? Any little thing might help."

"I remember a voice, a voice I knew. Then pain. The next thing I know, I'm on the floor with Malfoy leaning over me." Harry waved his hand in Draco's direction.

"You should be thanking Draco, Harry. He saved your life." Ginny said quietly. Harry looked up slowly and Draco met those beautiful emerald eyes for the first time in three years. He suddenly felt very constricted. He needed to get up, to move. Just then Harry began to speak.

"I think I really need to know what's been happening. Since when was he 'Draco'? How old are you all? I just, I don't understand…" Harry looked suddenly very tired. Hermione must have noticed as well.

"Come on Harry, let's go lay down. We'll talk to you up there." Hermione glanced at Harry's plate and frowned at the little he had eaten. While Ron was helping Ginny put plates in the sink, Hermione tried to half carry up the stairs. Draco stood and took Harry's other elbow. He could feel the delicate bones under his hand and suddenly felt a wave of sympathy for Harry. 'It must be so hard, so confusing. Hell he just woke up from a three year nap.' Harry leaned gently into Draco's strength as they walked up the stairs.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Once Hermione had Harry tucked into her bed, she had informed him she could very well sleep in a guest room, and she sat down at the foot of the bed and rested a hand on his foot.

"Well Harry, I guess the best place to start is the beginning. During the final battle I honestly didn't get to see much of what was happening to you or Voldemort. But I saw the explosion, as I'm sure half of London did. I remember pushing past Death Eaters and Order members alike to get to you. There you stood, limping slightly, pale and blooding. But you were alive! I walked up to you and told you it was over. But…" Hermione began to look uncomfortable. Draco shifted away from the door frame and stood behind her, gently resting his hand on her shoulder, but he was watching Harry. Because of this he noticed Harry's eyes following his hand to Hermione's shoulder. 'Interesting. I'll have to ask Mione about that later.' Hermione continued. "You ran. I don't know where, some Order members tried to follow you, but you got away. After that everything sort of imploded. People were celebrating, grieving, Dumbledore..." Here Hermione paused again, before carrying on in a strained voice. "Dumbledore set up search parties. They looked every where. Harry it's been three years." Harry looked for a moment like he was finally going to pass out but held it together somehow. "I just recently stumbled upon a reference in a book I was reading, about a creature. A tree spirit if you will, that lives in the woods on the other side of London. I went to the Hogs Head and well I'm not going to go into detail, but I found a man who said he knew the way to talk to this creature. We had to pay him of course, but we found the money. It was only, god, it was only four days ago, Ron and I went to speak with this tree creature. He told us some silly riddle, that was thank heaven easily understood. From there was traveled to Hogwarts, where we found out that Dumbledore had known where you were the entire time. He had put you under a spell to make you sleep, for only god knows why." Hermione shot Draco a look, which he noticed Harry didn't miss. "We brought you back here and woke you up. You know the rest." Harry shifted slightly under the covers.

"What's been happening in your lives, you know, since I went to sleep?" Harry's eyes started to close softly.

"Well, Ron and I have been tentatively dating for the past five months. Draco has finally moved in with us after so long. Ginny is recovering from a leg wound she received during a fight with some Death Eaters." Hermione squeezed Harry's foot at his slightly angry look. "There are still a few wondering around, but nothing organized. Ginny has a new girl friend, Diana Rose. Oh and we're living in Grimmauld Place full time now. Just incase you were confused. All your money and estates were transferred to me, as we planned incase of your untimely demise. And of course we'll have to stop by the Ministry at some point and inform them that you are not dead, and they'll have to do something about that horrible monument." Now Harry looked thoroughly confused. Draco smiled lightly and squeezed Hermione's shoulder.

"Come on Hermione, Harry needs his rest. I'm sure we can continue our talk in the morning. "Hermione nodded and stood. She bent over and gently kissed Harry's forehead before sweeping out of the room. Draco went to follow her when he heard his name softly called. Turning he went back to stand next to Harry's bed.

"Thank you Draco. Thank you for waking me, and thank you for watching over them. Especially Hermione, she won't admit it of course, but she needs someone." Draco smiled as warmth spread through his chest. He answered quietly as Harry drifted off to sleep.

"You're welcome Harry. For everything." He turned and left the sleeping man to rest.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Out side of number 12 Grimmauld Place a shadow shifted as Harry drifted off to sleep. 'Time to rest is over, my Harry. We must finish what we began all those years ago.'

A/N- REVIEW! What did you think? Any good? PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7 Ghost Of A Hand Print

A/N-This is my longest chapter yet. YAY me, four complete pages! It took forever to write, but I like it. I'm writing this at 1:08 at night and I have school tomorrow. Sorry but I can pretty much guess this wont be up until 4. That's when I get home. I'm a sophomore and am in Drama club, Band, and CG so I have some duty's I must attend to, but will up date this as soon as I get home. Thanks to all my reviewers and PLEASE review. Thank you, Aubrey

P.S. - Is anyone else as excited as I am about HP movie 4 coming Nov 18? I'm hyperventilating as we speak. Daniel Radcliffe and Tom Felton are so hot. Separate or together :D

Warning- I'm J.K. Rowling in disguise. Yes, you found me out. (Snorts) I wish, I own nothing, literally. So don't friggin sue. Slash begins to slowly show up in this chapter, but I'M DEVELOPING A RELATIONSHIP! I don't think Harry or Draco would just randomly jump in the sack with someone, I want them to l…like each other before the groping starts but I want action too, don't worry. I promise the relationship will progress accordingly. I love them together too. Oh and I like fluff, not to much but a little never hurt anyone. The hardcore (Pun on words. Go me.) physical will happen soon, I promise. Sorry for ranting, just had to get that off my chest. Now, welcome to chapter 7…..

Chapter 7 Very Unflattering Shade Of Purple

Draco flopped gracefully down on the couch near Hermione's feet. She looked up at him, and he saw the tears shining in her eyes.

"Draco, he's back. I honestly expected something horrible to come from all of this." Draco smiled.

"So what, the whole, blood and awaking the dead thing, that was a let down?" Hermione laughed quietly.

"Nothing's ever that simple with Harry." Draco made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat.

"I've been meaning to ask you. You and Harry seem, very, um close." Hermione did laugh at this.

"He's my best friend. I would die for him. But if you're asking if we were dating before the final battle the answers no." Draco sighed, with…, well he didn't really want to think about it right now. "No. We stopped dating a few months before the battle."

"Why did you break up?" At this Hermione got a sad look on her face and started rubbing her hands together.

"We had a difference of, well, a difference of opinion." Mione looked away from Draco and stared out of the window.

"That's it? A difference of opinion. Mm. Hermione, you have a difference of opinion with everyone. It's your thing; you know everything so no matter what anyone else thinks you know different." Hermione grinned.

"That's not true! I agree on some stuff!"

"Then agree with me that you agree with no one." Hermione opened her mouth then shut it again. "I'm going to bed now, Mione. Why don't you just go sleep with Ron?" As Hermione blushed horribly Draco rolled his eyes. "Keep your mind out of the gutter women. I meant go sleep in his room. There are two beds in there, the room used to Fred and George's, or you could sleep on the couch in my room." Hermione shook her head.

"I think I'll go sleep on the other bed in Ron's room." When they reached the top of the stairs, Hermione quietly opened Ron's door. Draco couldn't help himself.

"Have fun Mione. But try to keep it down, Harry needs his sleep." Draco snickered as Hermione turned a very unflattering shade of purple.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Draco glanced at the clock again. 1: 54. 'Shit. It's been a total of 4 minutes since I last checked.' For some reason, he just couldn't seem to find a comfortable spot tonight. Standing, Draco grabbed a t-shirt and pulled it over his head so he wouldn't only be dressed in boxers. Shutting his door quietly he walked down the stairs and headed for the kitchen. Draco smiled when he saw the light was on. 'Hermione must be getting something to eat.' The smile froze when instead of seeing Hermione sitting at the table, he saw a morose looking Harry staring down at his hands resting on the table. Draco slowly walked over and sat down opposite him.

"Hey Harry. Are you okay? You're up really late." Draco tried to smile, but Harry just sat there staring at his hands. "Harry…."

"These aren't my hands." Draco glanced at the offending appendages. He didn't see any problems there. Harry's hands were pale and slender, with long aristocratic fingers and delicate wrists. "Their not mine. Their not the ones I remember. I'm not the way I remember. Look at my hair. Look at my face. I'm not me anymore." Draco did as he was told and looked. Harry's hair had grown out to fall lightly around his ears, and curl right above his collar. Draco could see a strand of the soft looking hair dangly sweetly down the side of Harry's face. He had to resist the urge to reach over and push it gently behind Harry's ear. He then turned his attention to Harry's face. He still looked like Harry Potter, just three years older. Draco supposed it would be frightening to go to sleep 16 and wake up 19. With a new wave of sympathy washing over him, Draco gently rested his hand on Harry's tightly curled fists.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Harry's head hurt. It had hurt since he woke up. He didn't say anything of course; Hermione would have forced him to go to the emergency room. As he crawled out of bed he caught a glance of himself in the mirror. It wasn't the face he remembered. Harry walked towards the mirror and touched his face. He looked so old, so pale, and so thin. He turned and crept down the stairs on his way to the kitchen. Switching on the light, he instantly felt better. 'How many fights have happened in this room since I've been asleep? How many hugs have been given and received? How many tears have been cried and wounds healed since I've been gone?' He wasn't the same and the people and places around him weren't either. Pulling out a chair, Harry sat down and stared at the hands sitting in front of him. He wasn't sure how long he sat there before he heard the door swing open. He could feel the other person pause, unsure, then continue into the room and sit across from him. He saw a flash of white/blonde hair and knew it was Malfoy. 'How has Malfoy changed since I was last here? Oh right, how has _Draco_ changed?'

"Hey Harry. Are you okay? You're up really late. Harry…." Draco seemed so calm so together. Didn't he get it? Harry felt like yelling and crying at the same time. So he did the only thing that made sense and told Draco what he was thinking.

"These aren't my hands. Their not mine. Their not the ones I remember. I'm not the way I remember. Look at my hair. Look at my face." Harry could feel Draco studying him. He couldn't help but wonder what the other saw. Then Draco did the one thing Harry never expected he would, he gently put his hand over Harry's. In a comforting way. His skin was so warm, so soft. Harry had been so cold since he woke up, he couldn't remember ever being so cold in his life. Draco, for someone so pale, paler than Harry, was so warm and inviting. Like a thick blanket on a cold winter night. Harry tried to push the image of Draco as a blanket from his mind, but it was too late. He snorted softly and tried fruitlessly to turn it into a cough. But instead of getting angry and pulling away, Draco squeezed Harry's hand and smiled at him questionably. Harry just shook and head and was thankfully saved from answering as Hermione pushed the kitchen door open. She looked at Harry, then Draco, then their hands. Blushing slightly she walked to the fridge.

"Harry, you really shouldn't be up this late, you'll never get up in the morning." Harry shifted his hand away from Draco's and stood.

"I'm going to bed now Mione." She walked over and hugged him before gently pushing him in the direction of the door. She then unhurriedly returned to making a sandwich. When she had finished she sat across from Draco in Harry's now empty seat.

"So last time I checked you and Harry weren't exactly friends. Let alone touchy feely friends." Hermione voice held a hint of amusement.

"We have come to a temporary understanding." Draco shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Hermione made a noise in the back of her throat. "Not really friends though." At this Hermione sat her sandwich down and looked Draco in the eye.

"I don't have a problem with it you know? Just give him time. Give him time to adjust to the world first." Draco looked confused for a second before he blushed and shook his head.

"No, no Hermione. I was not hitting on Harry, erm, Potter. I was not hitting on Potter."

"Okay, if you say so."

"Hermione, look even if I did feel that way about Harry, which I don't, you must think about my family, how I was raised. Voldemort and his prejudice against muggles and m-wizards with muggle relatives basically translate to muggle biased against homosexuals and, well anyone different really. Voldemort is like the Hitler of wizards. If he thought anyone was different or defective they were useless and killed. Those beliefs were transferred to my father. I've admitted to you openly that I'm attracted to other men. That does not however mean that I am at all ready to admit it to any one else, let alone be in a relationship with another man. Besides Harry isn't even gay." Hermione nodded.

"Yes, your right. I suppose I'll just have to talk to him about that." Hermione smiled brightly at Draco and deposited her plate in the sink. On her way out she stopped facing the door.

"If you hurt him, I'll have to kill you. Well, you're my best friend so maybe I'll just mangle you, but seriously. Don't hurt him." On that happy note Hermione left the kitchen and a very confused Draco.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Harry quietly closed the door to his room. He was cold and tired; he just wanted to go to sleep. Harry looked up into his mirror and froze as he saw a face looking back at him from the reflection of the window behind him. Lips pulled back from sharp teeth, there was blood dripping from its chin. It had yellowish burnt skin that looked to be coming off in chunks, with red bloody flesh showing through. Its eyes were completely black and they were staring straight at Harry. As he watched it raised a hand and pressed against the glass as if trying to get into the room. Harry spun around and looked at the window. No monster, it was all his imagination. Harry placed a hand over his pounding heart, leaned back against the wall, and closed his eyes. Because of this he did not see the ghost of a hand print fading quickly from the cool glass……..

Oooooooooooooooooooo

A/N-REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! What do you think? Once again sorry this is so late. Reality came and kicked my ass.


	8. Chapter 8 Their Coming

A/N- Sorry, I know this is kind of late for my standards, but I have a good reason. My grandmother was in the hospital, she stopped breathing. They say everything is fine now and she has like three inhalers, so everyone pray, meditate, hum, cross your fingers, whatever your preference. Thanks bunches you guys. This chapter is like 6 pages long. It took me a while to get it where I wanted it to be, and I'm still not entirely happy with it so please review and give me your opinion. Okay, this is going to be long, but well, screw it. On ward!

Many thanks to:

Choke.On.This., Famin, Sinsoftheflesh98, Fudgebaby, Emma, Kaimei Jaganshi, DestinyEntwinements, QueenNarca, Shania Maxwell, LadyProngs, Noelia, Hypern

R. K. Binx, Asaake, Ilo star, Brightone, Ryu Meijin

Fragonknight-YES MA'AM! Grins Sorry, just kind in a grumpy mood lately.

Viper-vegeta- Wowie! Thanks so much! Blushes Thank you, thank you xxx stu xxx

Warning: I don't own HP and neither do you likely so shut up and read. Slash m/m. If you don't like it, bite me, I'm going to write it anyways.

To Scott as always, you know you love it.

Chapter 8 Their coming

Harry felt the warm winter sun shining through the window and spreading gentle heat through his strained body. He didn't want to get up. Getting up meant excepting the fact that he had just woken up from the longest nap of his life. Harry pulled the blanket tighter around himself, and thought of his Draco blanket image from the night before, he couldn't help but smile. Just then his door burst open and in bounced Hermione. She had a big smile on her face and smelled like bacon and eggs. She looked somewhat startled to see Harry already awake, but hurriedly forgot about it.

"Come on Harry. Time to get up. Breakfast is ready." Harry pulled himself out of bed and walked after her down the hall. He watched the streams of sun light as they stretched across the wooden floor and the swirling dust glittering in the light. As Mione pushed the kitchen door open, the smells and friendly sounds of breakfast came out to greet him. Ron and Draco were arguing playfully about some past chess match and how it didn't count because Ron was drunk. A skillet sizzled on the stove and the kitchen was full of laughter and sun shine. Harry sat down opposite Draco and piled some pancakes on his plate, before slathering them in syrup and blue berries. He looked up and met Draco's dark silver blue gaze. Unable to help himself he grinned widely at him. Draco looked slightly startled for a moment before some indefinable emotion flickered across his features.

"Well, mate you seem happy this morning." Ron said cheerfully. Hermione had stopped cooking as well and turned around to stare at Harry. He blushed slightly and shrugged.

"I just know today's going to be a good day, I can feel it." Ron looked confused, Hermione looked tearful, and Draco just grinned hugely back at Harry.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Draco watched Harry eat. He cut the pancakes with the side of his fork before coating it with syrup and putting it in his mouth. He closed his full red lips around the end of the fork and pulled it out slowly, before dragging his light pink tongue across his sleep swollen bottom lip. If Draco hadn't known better he would have thought Harry was doing it on purpose. Hermione suddenly turned and pointed her spatula at Harry.

"I have to go to the Ministry today and break the news, Harry Potter lives!" Hermione laughed sweetly and placed a hand on Harry head. "All your properties and estates will once again be transferred to your account, Harry." Hermione gave Harry's hair one last loving ruffle, before turning to walk out of the kitchen. "Ronald! Get dressed, we're going out!" Harry faintly heard a moan in the distance that sounded remarkably like Ron. Harry turned to Draco.

"So it appears we're to be left here alone, Draco. Anything in particular you have planned?" Draco started fiddling with his napkin while shaking his head. "Hm…I'll think of something for us to do." Harry gave Draco a brief smile before standing and clapping Draco on the shoulder on his way out.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Draco leaned back against his door. He placed his hand where Harry's hand had rested just moments before. 'No. No, I do not like Harry. I do not have a crush on Harry. No. No. NO!' Draco could still feel the tingly sparking feeling he got when Harry gently rested his hand on Draco's shoulder. 'Oh god, I'm an idiot. I'm a twenty year old man with a crush. I have a crush on Harry Potter.'

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Dumbledore stood by the window in his office. The sun had just set and the night shadows crept towards Hogwarts. He felt a slight change in the feel of the room immediately before he heard the voice.

"These are dangerous times Dumbledore, dangerous times." Dumbledore turned and faced the man who had appeared as suddenly as death. "I told you not to meddle old man. I warned you not to talk to anyone about my Harry. You broke a promise Albus. I'm rather disappointed. But now thanks to you, Harry is awake and well, I happen to know." Dumbledore frowned.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing, Albus. Now as interesting as this conversation is, sadly it must end. Good bye Dumbledore. I hope in the end you made the right decision." The man walked towards Dumbledore.

"Don't worry. I did." Students around the school heard the screaming that night just after sunset.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Harry paused as he walked through the living room of number 12 Grimmauld Place. He felt dizzy suddenly. The sun had just sunk beneath the horizon and Hermione and Ron had returned, only to rush off again. Harry laid the chess board down in front of the fire and turned towards the stairs. 'I'm so dizzy. Damn you stairs and your insufferable heights.' Harry snorted at that last thought and pulled himself up the second flight of stairs on his way to Draco's room. Harry's hold on the railing slipped. He felt himself falling, and waited for the inevitable impact. But instead of hitting the floor, he was caught by strong, muscular arms that encircled his waist. Opening his eyes, he came face to face with Draco Malfoy. They were so close their noses were almost touching. Harry expected Draco to drop him when he realized how close they were, but instead he just adjusted his grip and used his other hand to gently cradle Harry's head.

"Are you alright?" Draco's voice was thick and husky. It sent shivers up and down Harry's spine. He nodded slowly and moved his hand from the wall to Draco's chest.

"I was just coming to ask if you wanted to come down stairs and play a game of chess." At his Draco seemed to come to himself and sat Harry back up on his feet.

"Sure. I'll be down in a moment, just have to grab something from my room." Harry smiled.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Draco tried to calm his breathing. He hadn't meant for that to happen. But Harry seemed to respond to him. What? Draco shook his head. He did nothing for Harry to respond to. He just prayed to god Harry didn't feel Draco's hardness pressed against his leg. He knew he wanted Harry. Very, very much wanted Harry. But he didn't want to push anything, for Harry or himself. Draco looked at himself in the mirror. 'Come on Malfoy! Make up your mind. You're obviously gay, but are you ready for a relationship? If it's with Harry, yes. God, I'm a lost cause!' Draco made a frustrated noise. 'It all comes down to what you want for yourself Draco. Do you want a relationship with Harry, if your blessed enough to get him?' Without hesitation Draco nodded at himself. 'A Malfoy always gets what a Malfoy wants.' Watch out Harry.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Harry sat down in the floor facing the window, his right side towards the fire. He looked out the window and saw dark grey storm clouds. 'I love the fall. It's so beautiful, so peaceful. Yet dark, mysterious, almost sad season. I love the colors of the leaves and the crackling noise they make beneath your feet. That heavy, thick scent that hangs in the air and the desperate lost beauty of autumn.' Harry looked away from the window and met Draco's lovely blue eyes. He blushed slightly when he realized Draco had been watching him. When Draco saw the sweet coloring of Harry's cheeks he smiled and walked further into the room. The small fire crackled happily and the fire light played beautifully over Harry's features. Draco dropped gracefully to the floor opposite Harry and ran a hand along the chess board. Harry smiled nervously. 'What the hells wrong with me? Pull it together man!' Harry looked down at the chess pieces and frowned. They suddenly didn't seem to make sense. Draco's hand landed lightly on Harry's knee. He looked up and noticed Draco had moved closer. 'I'm in trouble.'

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Draco felt more like him old self. More in control of the situation. He could feel the soft jean material beneath his fingers as he applied gentle pressure; the muscles in Harry's leg responded my bunching beneath his hand. Harry looked up at him warily. He looked so gorgeous, so sweet, so damn confused. Draco moved closer to Harry so that their thighs were gently touching. The hand that had been on Harry's knee slid upward towards his hip. Harry's breathing hitched and Draco felt himself grow hard. God Harry was beautiful. He let his eyes trail down Harry's body, studying each part of him. 'Mmm. Perfection.' Harry was sitting, unresponsive to his ministration, but also not moving away. He smiled, trying to get Harry to relax. Harry jumped slightly as a tree branch scrapped against the window and turning his head, bumped noses with Draco. 'Second time tonight we've been in this position. I get the point Merlin.' Draco smiled to himself and raised a hand, gently tracing Harry's jaw line. He moved closer so their mouths were an inch from touching. 'Harry…..'

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Harry's eye lids slid shut and he could feel Draco's warm breath on his lips. 'God, what am I doing? But I want this. This is Malfoy! No this is Draco, sweet, handsome, tall Draco, who's about to kiss you!' Draco's lips brushed lightly over his, sending a tickling feeling down his back. One of Draco's hands was on the small of Harry's back the other his jaw. Draco pressed his lips firmly against Harry's when he didn't pull away. 'This is odd, but weirdly...' Draco gently bit Harry's bottom lip making Harry moan quietly. 'Weirdly satisfying. I can feel his stubble!' It wasn't at all like kissing a girl, with lip gloss and makeup, no it was more….natural, sexual, carnal. Harry didn't know the word but it was good.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Draco licked Harry's upper lip and felt the full, swollen lips beneath his open shyly. He ravaged Harry's mouth, so when Harry pulled back slightly to breath he was gasping quietly. Draco leaned his forehead against Harry's and closed his eyes. Harry, his Harry. He tasted like chocolate and hazel nut coffee and sugar. Draco took a deep breath. Harry smelled like pine and vanilla and that unique autumn in the woods smell. Draco's pants were getting uncomfortably tight. He pulled back slightly to look at Harry's face. He still had his eyes closed and one of his hands was holding him up off the floor while the other rested on his thigh. His hair was ruffled more so than usual giving it that, 'I just got shagged' look, Draco vaguely remembered running his hands through the silken ebony hair. Harry had his head titled forward slightly and his long curved lashes left shadows on his high cheek bones. He parted his full, kiss swollen red lips, as if to speak. But instead he just opened his eyes and stared confused, questionably, and some what dazedly at Draco.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione glared at Ron.

"Just give me a boost, Ron! I'm just checking to make sure their alright." Ron snorted.

"I sure their more than alright, Hermione. Neither of us would have left them here together, alone, unless we knew they would be fine. I'm not going to help you spy on our best friend…..unless I get a turn." Hermione huffed but nodded. Ron pushed up on her lower back as she scrambled onto some crates sitting under the living room window at the back of the house. She placed her hands on the window sill and whipped at the steamy window. She smiled hugely as she finally spotted them sitting in front of the fire place. Draco was leaning into Harry who had his hands resting on Draco's upper arms. Mione gasped quietly, then giggled, which made Ron roll his eyes heaven ward.

"What's going on Hermione? Are they talking yet?"

"Mm….They seem somewhat preoccupied." Hermione blushed as she remembered her gasp as Draco dragged Harry into his lap, they lips never releasing each other. Next thing she knew she was tottering violently as Ron climbed up beside her.

"Ew ! Hermione you could have warned me!"

"You knew the plan Ron. If they weren't kissing by tonight I swear I was going to go crazy. Aw. They look so sweet together. Harry needs someone to hold him up, while he holds up the world and Draco needs someone who can challenge him and make him better, Give him someone to love and the knowledge that he's loved." Hermione sighed, happy.

"Well thank you, Mr. Matchmaker, but we're all filled up with crazy here, go sell your 'love for eternity, peace on earth' bullshit else where." Hermione glared as Ron smiled smugly, right before he was pushed roughly off the crates and onto the leaf covered ground.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Water dripping. Where was it coming from? Getting louder. Screams. God help us, save us. Kill me please, kill me. Make it end. Can't help him now. It's here. It's here and it wants Harry. Well you can't have him you undead son of a bitch. The snake has already laid claim. Kill me then. Kill me. Harry will make you pay for this. What do mean not after tonight?...They would never do that to him! No they wouldn't! They wouldn't! Harry! Their coming…….

A/N- Review please. Wow, six pages. Thanks for reading now Review like you know you should. REVIEW!


	9. CH9Hitchhiking Parasites From Uranus

IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

A/N- SORRY! I know this took forever to get up. I really am sorry. I meant to last night, but accidentally updated a chapter to a different story I haven't even posted yet. I got a bunch of reviews like "What the heck is happening?" So sorry for the confusion. So here is chapter 9, enjoy. Please review.

Thanks to:

Ryu Meijin, Bright one, ilo star, Asaak, R.K.Binx, Hypern, Noelia, LadyProngs, Shania Maxwell, QueenNarca, DestinyEntwinements, Kaimei Jaganshi, Emma, fudgebaby, Choke.On.This, famin, sinsoftheflesh98, Jujube15, Nicki L, Elektra107 and to Fragonknight- Sorry this took so long to get up. Viper-vegeta: Hope you like it; I've had writers block and my muse left me. Oh well, enjoy chap 9!

To Scott, thanks for everything! ML AB

Warning- I do not own HP! This is a slash fanfic, so if you don't like it leave now.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 9 Hitchhiking Parasites From Uranus

A dark figure crept quickly out of number 12 Grimmauld place. Sticking to the shadows it made its way down the lane, heading towards London. As it crested a particularly tall hill it was suddenly gone, leaving nothing behind but a very confused Hermione Granger. 'What are you up to Ronald Weasley?' Hermione shook her head and turning, went back the way she came.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Harry rolled over and smacked his forehead into the corner of the fire place. Cursing, he sat up and rubbed angrily at his temple. Harry froze when he heard a moan from behind him. He smiled when he turned and came face to face with a sleeping, slightly rumpled Draco Malfoy. Shaking his head, Harry stood and looked down at the chess board and the pieces that had some how rolled away and up under the furniture. Stepping over Draco Harry walked towards the kitchen, deciding it was about time to make his own coffee, but on his way through the foyer he bumped into air. There was a loud squeak and then a swishing sound. Harry was puzzled for a moment before reaching out a hand and tugging his invisibility cloak off of Hermione shoulders.

"Hello Mione. You're up early." Hermione nodded.

"As are you, Harry. Id there something you need?"

"No, no. I think I might go to Diagone Alley later today. I need to buy some things." Hermione smiled.

"Great Harry! While you're out there's a few things I need. But please be home by 7:00."

"Why seven?" Hermione shrugged.

"You do want to eat dinner with the rest of us don't you?" Harry smiled.

"Yes, of course. Now, why don't you make a list for me while I try my hand at coffee making?"

"It's really not that hard you know. It's just coffee."

"Yes well, Aunt Petunia and Vernon always had tea in the morning so I never really got the chance to try to make coffee." Hermione rolled her eyes

"This should be interesting."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Harry walked out of Olivander's. He'd made a slight pit stop after he had finished shopping to see if the old man still runs the place. Of course he did, and he didn't look a day older. Shrugging the bags higher up on his shoulders, Harry pushed the door to "Every day Wizardry" open and walked around the shelves over to the fire place. Taking a handful of floo powder he threw it into the flames and stepped in. When he stumbled out he hastily dusted off his robes, not even bothering to look up. So you can imagine how surprised he was when two large hands grabbed him from behind.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

A figure stalked down the tunnel, listening to the dripping of the pipes and thinking about how late he would be, not really caring. At the end of the tunnel was a small room. The figure pushed the door open slowly and smiled at the bleeding old man, hanging by his hands from shackles. The dripping noise was stronger here, more pronounced. The figure raised his hands and pulled the hood of his robe back revealing his face. The old man, semi awake saw this and frowned.

"I didn't believe them when they told me." The mans voice was weak and strained. "Never would I have believed Ronald Weasley would become a Death Eater."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Harry yelped loudly as Remus picked him up off the floor in a tight hug.

"Oh god, Harry. Harry." Remus just repeated it over and over. Harry turned in hid embrace and hugged back.

"It's okay Remus. I'm okay." Remus nodded and stepped back far enough for Harry to see that there were others in the room as well. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley smiled tearfully at him and Fred and George waved. Ginny beamed and the short brunette holding on to her arm blushed prettily before waving. Draco sat on the couch, just watching. Then Mrs. Weasley threw herself at Harry and grasping him tightly to her bosom sobbed loudly. Draco shook his head.

"We know, mate. We know." Fred intoned quietly from Draco's right. "But it's not like we can strangle her or anything, she's our mom." Draco nodded.

"Want me to do it for you?"

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione hummed happily to herself as she fixed some sandwiches for everyone to eat. She jumped when her arm was taken roughly by a hand and she was turned to face Remus Lupin.

"What were you thinking you silly girl? God what have you done?"

"Remus I don't understand. What are talking about?" Remus looked Hermione in the eye.

"I can smell it on him, Hermione. I can smell it. A hitchhiker, a parasite I don't know which one, but its here, close to Harry."

"Remus you're not making any sense! Please just tell me what I did wrong."

"You brought him back." Hermione shook her head, confused.

"But Remus, surely you're not made about that! I brought Harry back from the brink of death!"

"Yes! Yes you did, but what else came with him?"

"Nothing! Nothing I swear it! I've been watching for any signs. Harry has none. He did not come back possessed!"

"No, not possessed. A hitchhiker, it must be."

"What are you talking about?"

"Where Harry was, mentally, there are things, the things of nightmares. When someone is brought back from there, sometimes if they have a parasite they become possessed by one of those monsters from the nightmare realm. Or as in Harry's case, you get a hitchhiker. A creature that clung to Harry's subconscious, until he woke up. When Harry awoke the creature began to feed off of Harry's energy until it was strong enough to manifest a physical form. Now I don't know what we're going to do."

"But if this is true, and Harry did have a hitchhiker, surely it would have run by now."

"That's not the way these things work Hermione. The creature is part of Harry's nightmare. It cannot leave until Harry is dead, when it will be set free to roam the earth."

"So all we have to do is keep Harry safe. Easier said then done."

"The creature must be getting help from somewhere. How else would it be able to maintain its strength at such a great distance from Harry?"

"Help? What do you mean help?"

Oooooooooooooooooooo

A/N- Review! Sorry once again this took so long. How do you like it? Please review and tell me. REVIEW! And sorry this one is short, I'll make up for it next chapter, I promise. ML


	10. Chapter 10 Death Eaters Paradise

IMPORTANT NOTICE! This is not the last chapter. Just thought I'd let you know so there was no confusion.

A/N-This took forever to write. I like it though, but I'm not done with this fic. Nope there's more to come. They'll be longer to, I promise. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. Review please, thanks ml Aubrey

Special thanks to: Ryu Meijin, Bright one, ilo star, Asaak, R.K. Binx, Hypern, Noelia, LadyProngs, Shania Maxwell, QueenNarca, DestinyEntwinement, Kaimei Jaganshi, Emma, fudgebaby, Choke.On.This, sinsoftheflesh, Jujube15, Nicki L, Elektra107, and HPDMfan05- Thanks hun ;D

Famin- Thanks. Where do you sleep? A hospital bed? Thanks for reviewing.

Fragonknight- Thanks so much, hope you like this chap.

Viper-vegeta: Well, what do you think? Thanks for reviewing so far and I hope you like it so far. ML Aubrey

Warning- I don't own HP or DM, doesn't mean I can't dream. There is some serious Ron bashing in this chapter, sorry guys, I love him to but it had to be this way. Slash, if you don't like it, well, no one really cares. Welcome, my dears, to chapter 10, enjoy…..

ooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 10 Death Eaters Paradise

Ron sneered at the old man.

"Of course you didn't. No one ever expected good old sidekick Ronald Weasley. Harry had his turn, six years of being worshipped. Poor little Potter. He's so rich and good looking and famous! It must be so hard for him! No one ever saw me! Saw what potential I had, until my Dark Lord. I have to admit when Zabini and Knot first approached me I was skeptical, but they proved beyond a doubt that our Lord was most powerful, that he could reach past that silly blood protection and kill Harry's family right in front of the great Dumbledore."

Ron marched closer to the hunched over old man. "Then, the unbelievable happened. Harry actually won. But when I saw him run, running away from all those people into the dark woods, I knew my chance had finally come. I followed him and when he finally passed out exhausted I carried him to the Death Eaters Ceremonial grounds with in the forbidden forest. A few of my remaining brothers wanted to gut him then and there, but we had been friends for what? Six years. I stayed their hand and instead decided we would give Harry the Dementor's kiss. Quite fitting really, don't you think? But before it could be completed the cavalry arrived, just in the nick of time as usual. You surprised me old man, by not just waking Harry up. Oh no, you knew to let him rest until he was needed again and in doing so you would also be keeping him safe."

Ron squatted down so he was face to face with his captive. "It was mine, everything. Hermione's attention never strayed; money was easily gotten if needed from those generous accounts Harry left behind. I was a war hero. Then Hermione had to go and get involved in things she could never understand, dragging Malfoy along behind her. Then Harry was awake and everything was back to normal, and I was forgotten yet again. That was until I found out a little secret not even the great Harry Potter knows. He came back with a friend." At this Ron stood and walked back toward the tunnel entrance.

"I'm afraid I must leave you now, old man, or I'll be late for Potter's welcome home party." Ron grimaced and disappeared down the hall. His prisoner smiled slightly as he pulled his thin, old wrists from the shackle rings and limping started his long walk back to the surface.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Harry leaned against the cool glass of the balcony door. He felt the other half of it slid away, the door opening. Draco walked out and turning spotted him. He smiled hugely at Harry and walked over to him.

"Welcome home Harry. Believe it or not I think I might have actually missed you scar head." Harry smiled.

"Shut up ferret face." Harry looked down and started to fiddle with a button on his shirt. "Did you really miss me, Draco?"

"If my words can't convince you, let me try this…" Taking Harry into his arms, he pressed Harry's body to his and moaned into the kiss. Taking Harry's bottom lip between his teeth he nipped at it lightly and felt Harry gasp. Harry pulled back slightly and caught his breath.

"Point taken. I missed you to Draco." Harry blushed furiously. "How…What exactly is this?" At Draco's confused look Harry continued. "What is this we're doing? What's happening? What's it mean to you?"

"Well, Harry you mean everything to me. I guess we can be whatever you want us to be. All I know is I haven't ever felt this way before and I'm not letting you get away." Harry blushed to the tip of his nose. "Harry, what _do_ you want us to be?" Harry floundered for a moment before coming to a decision.

"I…I want you to be my boyfriend, as silly as that sounds. I want to date you Draco Malfoy, and well we can see where it goes from there." Draco smiled and held Harry a little tighter.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Remus frowned as he watched Ron walk up the path towards the front door. 'Well, we're late aren't we Mr. Weasley? What have you been up to?' Remus slipped away from the window and went to find Harry.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Ron pushed open the door to number 12 Grimmauld Place. The people standing by the door, his mother included, didn't notice him slip in. He quickly scanned the room and found Harry standing by the fire place, his back against Draco chest. No one in the room seemed surprised by this so Ron stored it away for later. He stood by the kitchen door and prepared to wait for the party to die down some, but was interrupted as Remus Lupin came jogging down the stairs. Sinking into the shadow, Ron watched as Remus turned towards the back of the house and disappeared. 'I'm going to have to be careful with that one.' Ron stepped around the stair case and looked into the living room. Harry was standing, talking to Bill, who was waving a hand in front of his chest and making faces. As soon as Bill turned to speak with Arthur, Ron new he had his chance.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Harry jumped when Ron's hand landed heavily on his arm. Ron smiled kindly and motioned for Harry to step away with him.

"Harry, there's something I'd like to ask your advise on. Do you think you could go for a short walk with me? Oh, don't tell anyone, I don't want Hermione to find out." Harry nodded and sat down his cup, he briefly made eye contact with Draco before Ron dragged him out of the back door and away from number 12 Grimmauld Place.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Draco stared worriedly after Harry. Something was wrong here. He could feel it. Just then Remus came up behind him.

"Draco have you seen Harry?" He looked slightly ragged.

"Yes, he just left for a walk with Ron. Why?" Remus went pale and shook his head.

"No. No! Did you see in which direction they went?" Remus jogged around a startled Hermione towards the door, Draco following him.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Harry looked over at Ron who had remained silent the entire walk. He was getting cold and they were pretty far away from home. He was just about to recommend they turn around and start the walk home when Ron stopped and faced away from Harry.

"Harry. What would you do if you had the chance to make you all your dreams come true? But to do so you had to do something that wasn't considered a good thing by any of your friends?" Ron turned, a hard look in his eyes. "Honestly, what would the great Harry Potter do?" Harry slightly stung by Ron's words, paused.

"I would do what I had to for the better of everyone, because no matter what I might get out of a bad deed, I'd rather have nothing and still be with all my friends then have everything and lose any of them." Ron nodded.

"Of course you would. Yes, of course, oh well, sadly we aren't all as perfect as Harry Potter." Ron looked towards the edge of the woods which they had been walking by. The shadows seemed to thicken and widen. Out of the darkness came a monster Harry believed only existed in his worst nightmares. It was tall, but bent with long thin arms and curved crooked legs. A pointed face with long sharp teeth, it had raw meat still hanging from its mouth from where it had recently eaten. It appeared to be hairless and genderless as well as not having a navel. The creature slowly walked up behind Ron and stopped by his side. Ron pulled his wand out and pointed it at Harry.

"Ron, what are you doing? Get away from it!" Ron shook his head.

"There's no need Harry, it doesn't want me. You're who it wants…." Harry swallowed and cursed himself for leaving his wand on the end table back at the house. "Sadly, I claimed the job of finally finishing you off first." With that Ron turned and waved his wand in a complicated motion. The creature screamed and started clawing at its own flesh which was already fall off its frame leaving large bloody chunks. The creature howled one last time before collapsing onto the ground. Ron nodded absently before turning and pointing his wand at Harry again. "I truly am sorry Harry, but I tried an alternative to death once before and I just can't take a chance like that again. Good bye Harry, and never doubt that I loved you." Ron waved his wand and Harry felt the magic in the air change as Ron whispered an unforgivable one last time into the dark night air, the September wind whistling through the trees.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Draco ran. He had never run faster in his life. Harry, his Harry. He passed the older Remus and pushed him self for greater speed. Just as he came around the corned he saw Ron wave his wand and bright green light erupted into the cold night air.

"HARRY………!"

oooooooooooooooooooo

A/N- Review! Please don't kill me. There's more to come, this is NOT the final chapter, but I can't promise everything will end all good and well. PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11 Blue Twilight

A/N: I am SO sorry! My laptop broke and I'm just now getting it back. Well, I honestly don't know what to say. Enjoy, thanks everyone, and I love you guys!

Warning-DO NOT FLAME ME. I WILL JUST DELETE IT AND ALL YOUR PRECIOUS TIME WILL HAVE BEEN WASTED. I do NOT own HP. Duh. This is SLASH. Which I thought by now would have been obvious.

WOW! Thank you everyone!---- Nicki L, Blu sanada, Choke.On.This, Bright One, Ryu Meijin, ilo star, Asaake, R. K. Binx, Hypern, Noelia, LadyProngs, Shania Maxwell, QueenNarca, DestinyEntwinements, Kaimei Jaganshi, Emma, fudgebaby, famin, sinsoftheflesh98, Jujube15, Elektra107, HPDMfan05, Riyo, Kime, Shadow of ZAFT.

Thanks everyone who's favorite list I was on aswell.

Special thanks: Fragonknight- Thanks and you rock!

Viper-Vegeta: My very first reviewer! I can't say thanks enough. Enjoy.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Chapter 11 Blue Twilight

Ron blinked right as he said the words he could never take back. He swore he'd seen something move out of the corner of his eye. He heard a scream and turned his head. It was Draco running towards him. Ron cursed, someone had seen him. Just as he turned to run, he slammed into a solid wall of rotting flesh. Next thing he knew he was on the ground holding his torn arm to his side, staring up at the creature he knew he had killed moments before. It growled and crawled towards Ron, its mouth dripping blood and spittle. Just as the monster pushed Ron down on his back roughly, he thought, 'No this is not supposed to happen.' He started to cry in pain and confusion as the monster clawed at his face. 'I don't want to die, please someone help me. I'm so sorry. I'm so sor…' The monster howled as it ripped Ron's throat out, before collapsing dead.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Four Months Later

Draco stood in front of Harry's grave. Hermione on his left, held tightly on to his arm. When she began to shake he turned to look at her. She whooped and jumped into the air, before pulling her hand away from Draco and clapping like mad. Draco smiled as he turned to look at Harry's monument. It was lying on its side; the monstrosity had finally been pulled down. Turning to the man on his right, holding his hand, he smiled. Harry had barely survived that night. The only reason he had being his good reflexes. Draco thanked ever god in heaven that Harry had survived with only a few scratches. But sadly he had lost his best friend and was left with a broken heart, which Draco worked on every day making whole again. He felt Harry shift closer to him.

"What are you thinking sweetheart?" Harry shook himself and squeezed Draco's hand.

"It's just weird to stare at your own grave. Feels a little odd that's all, like I'm not supposed to be here." Draco pulled Harry into his arms and rested his chin on Harry's shoulder.

"You're here Harry, you're here, and I'm not letting you get away that easily. Besides Mione's still teaching you to make coffee, and we have to go to Remus and Tonks wedding. Oh, and of course you have to be here to watch Bill and Fluer's little girl grow up. What do think they should name her?"

"Veronica. We could call her Ronnie." Draco tightened his hold on his boyfriend.

"That's nice sweetie, but I personally think it should be Harrieta. It has such a nice ring to it." Harry snorted and slapped Draco's hand which was lying on his hip.

"Yes that would be just the perfect name, Harrieta Amber Weasley or Veronica Amber Weasley. I like mine better." Draco laughed.

"Of course you do." He started tickling Harry who he found out was very ticklish in many places. When he stopped his attack Harry straightened and Draco pulled Harry towards him, until their noses were almost touching. "Hey there beautiful, up for a game of chess?" Harry laughed and wagged his eyebrows suggestively. Draco just couldn't resist kissing Harry's nose, which of course meant he had to kiss his forehead, and his blushing cheeks, and of course his lovely lips.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Hermione smiled watching her two best friends kissing slowly in the middle of a grave yard, holding each other close. She turned back to the head stone in front of her and frowned. It looked like an ordinary tomb stone, but it was made of white marble and the carvings around the engraved words depicted a knight on horse back. Hermione dropped to her knees and traced Ron's name with a finger. She hadn't really been surprised when Harry had insisted he pay for it, he told the Weasley's to do whatever they wanted to with it and he would cover the bill. They had gone for simple but elegant, Ron would have loved it. Shaking her head she stood once more and was forced to smile as she saw her friends, Harry cradled in Draco's arms staring at the setting sun and talking quietly to each other.

"You guys are going to have to separate for just a moment so we can walk back to the brooms, if you think it's possible." Draco started to walk still spooned behind Harry, his legs following Harry slightly shorter steps. Hermione snorted as Harry laughed.

"Come on guys we're already going to be late for the baby shower. Molly's going to kill us." Harry nodded, but paused.

"Hermione, do you think you could give us one minute?" Hermione nodded slowly, before walking away.

"What's wrong, love?" Harry turned around to face him.

"Draco I want to ask you something, please try to be serious."

"Of course, dear."

"I…We've been dating for like sixteen weeks..."

"Seventeen, pet."

"Yes of course, what I'm trying to say is, I think we're ready to grow as a couple, you know together. Iwantyoutomoveintomyroom." Harry winced and closed his eyes. "I want you to move into my room."

"No."

"What?" Incredulous, Harry squeezed his eyes shut tighter.

"Nope. Your moving into my room, it's bigger and it has the king sized bed." Harry opened his eyes as Draco's hand ran gently up his cheek.

"Your evil, you know that right?" Draco smirked.

"You're dating the Slytherin Prince, Harry. Of course I'm evil, it's my job." Draco pulled Harry tightly against his chest and rested his chin on top of Harry's head. "But you make me even better, Harry. You make me a better person, a better man, and a better Slytherin." Harry laughed his breath ghosting past Draco's collar bone.

"Yes, of course, and you make me a better Gryffindor." Draco rocked gently back and forth, holding Harry tightly.

"Harry, I'm glad your back."

"I know Draco, I know."

"Welcome home Harry." The sun sunk beneath the horizon leaving the graveyard in blue twilight with the two lovers holding on to each other tightly, as if they let go the world would end. Which in their minds it would.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Albus Dumbledore stood leaning against a large oak tree at the edge of the grave yard. He was absently rubbing away the shadowy pains in the ribbons of scar at his wrists. He nodded slowly as he watched the two embrace.

''When light is dark and dark is dead, there raised from death a brightest love. Like the Phoenix from the ashes, so shall they rise from the ashes of thousands. Love forbidden, soul mates will find, a power and destiny entwined.'' Albus smiled and dropped his hand away from his wrists. They'd heal, just like everything else. 'Damnable shackles, damnable dungeon, damnable Death Eaters. Mr. Weasley got off easy. If I'd gotten to him before that hitchhiker…..Well, it's about time for tea I would say. Best be of. Have people to condemn, nations to control.' With a soft pop Albus Dumbledore vanished from the cold, snow covered January graveyard, the sky was painted with a blue twilight

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

PLEASE READ: I still have to post the Epilogue. I need your help my dear readers and reviewers. Should I write a sequel? What do you think? Please review and tell me your opinion and what you thought of this chapter. Thanks and ML Aubrey

P.S. Veronica Amber Weasley or Harrieta Amber Weasley? It's up to you guys. Oh, how do you all feel about m-preg?


	12. Epilogue Snogs And Eggnogs

IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!----I'm have a few important questions. If Draco and Harry do have a child, what do you guys think they should have? A girl or a boy? What the heck would the kids name be? I _do_ plan on writing a sequel, but I also have many other fics that are already written and waiting to be updated.

WARNING-I own HP. (In my dreams) ---This is SLASH (male/male) if you don't like it I don't really care. DO NOT FLAME! I love constructive criticism, but if you going to be an $$ don't even bother. M-preg, if you don't like, I don't care. FLAME ME AND DIE!

Epilogue Snog's and eggnogs

Draco Malfoy was not happy. No he was not happy at all. Sitting on a squishy worn couch in the middle of the Borrow between two very loud twins was not the way Draco had planned for him and Harry to spend their first Christmas together. Draco pressed his finger tips to his forehead as the tiny bundle cradled in Fluer's arms began to screech. Veronica Amber Weasley certainly had the Weasley lung power. Draco shook his head and glanced around, looking for Harry who had mysteriously disappeared soon after their arrival. Squeezing out from between the twins Draco walked around the adoring crowd Veronica had summoned with her squealing and headed for the kitchen. He had a feeling he was going to need a drink, a strong one.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Harry cursed quietly and looked up at Hermione tearfully. 'Oh God' was his only thought. Hermione looked back, her eyes wide, this was……well, she had a hell of a lot of reading ahead of her. Harry gulped and dropped something in the bath room trash can, before leaning back against the door.

"Harry, are you alright?" Harry snorted.

"Of course I'm not friggin' alright Mione. Nothings ever going to be alright again! How could this happen! Now of all times!" Hermione nodded with sympathy. She knew the two of them had been hiding away in the bath room to long. They had to go back out eventually and face the Weasley's. Hermione thought back over the last year since Ron's death. The Weasley's were told their son was killed by a Hitchhiker from another dimension, they had not been told he was the one who had been sustaining it, or that he had tried to kill Harry. They didn't know he had been a Death Eater either. There were simply too many secrets floating around, and now this!

"You have to tell Draco, Harry. You simply have to." Harry kept his eyes closed.

"I know that Hermione, but he's going to hate me when he finds out. He's going to hate me, and make me move out and….and…."

"Harry calm down before you hyperventilate. Let's think about this reasonably okay? We need to think. Oh Shit!" Harry jumped as Hermione cursed. There was a loud pounding on the door, then a painfully familiar voice called Harry's name.

"Harry? Harry, you in there sweetheart?" Harry waved violently at Hermione as she hurriedly jumped in the shower and pulled the curtains closed. Harry rubbed the wrinkles out of his shirt and slowly opened the door.

"I'm here Draco." Harry could see the relief on his boyfriends face. Draco had been a little, okay, a lot over protective ever since the whole demon from another dominion thing.

"Harry where have you been? You've been gone for half an hour. I was worried." Harry scowled right back at Draco.

"I'm twenty years old. I think I can go to the toilet by my self." Draco blushed slightly and stepped back to let Harry come out of the bath room. "I'm fine really, I just had too much to drink last night and I haven't been feeling well."

"Yes, I heard you up last night. You had the rest room door locked or I would have come in. You should tell me when your feeling like your going to sick up Harry. Maybe we should leave for tonight."

"Oh no Malfoy! You're not getting us to leave early just because you want to snog."

"Who said I wanted to snog, I was thinking maybe a nice warm bath together. I could rub your back, and your arms and your neck and you're…"

"Draco, if you finish that sentence I shall be forced to kill you. Sounds wonderful, but no, we're not leaving right now. Now come on, we'll go drink great amounts of eggnog." Draco pouted but let Harry drag him back towards the living room.

Silently Hermione stepped out of the shower and pressed a hand to her stomach before biting her lip and slowly following the two down the hall.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Draco glared right back at Ginny Weasley as she tightened her hold on the last glass of eggnog. Everyone else was sitting down, talking or fiddling with new presents.

"Malfoy, I just proposed to my girlfriend of two years, I think I need an alcoholic drink a bit more than you."

"Yes well, I've had to put up with the whole Weasley horde for over three hours straight. I need this drink more than you ever will in your entire life. Now give it up Red, or die." Ginny snorted.

"Oh shut up Ferret." Draco sneered.

"Now be nice Weasel or I'll have to teach you a leason."

"Oh I'm so scared of the big bad blonde Ferret!"

"Oh that's original; at least I don't have to actually think when I argue with you, runt."

"You think?"

"I know the suggestion of a human being having thoughts is a very scary thing for you Weasel Be, especially being raised in a house full of brainless carrots. But yes, most of humanity does think, occasionally." Ginny froze for a second, but that was long enough for Draco to yank the drink away from her. "Mess with the best, die like the rest."

"You are a huge ass, Malfoy. You know that right."

"Yes well, Harry likes my ass, and that's all I care about. So, did she say yes?"

"Who?"

"I can't remember her name. The short brunette you always groping."

"Oh! Diana" Ginny blushed at this. "She said yes. But you're going to have to keep your big mouth shut Draco, I haven't told anyone else."

"Oh I feel so honored." Ginny rolled her eyes at Draco's sarcasm. Just then Harry walked into the kitchen.

"Draco, dear, I just the pictures from Remus and Tonks wedding. Their beautiful!" Draco glanced at the picture on top and grinned slightly. Remus stood in front of a large lake surrounded by trees, he was wearing a suit and was blushing slightly. Tonks stood to his right, holding on to his arm and alternating between gazing at Remus and waving at the camera. You could see other people faintly on the edge of the picture, trying to get out of the frame. Remus in the picture leaned in and kissed Tonks, Harry hastily flipped the picture over. Draco laughed and looked down at the flushed beautiful face of his boyfriend. Harry was looking back at him, but instead of seeing amusement, Draco only saw worry.

"Draco, do you think we could talk, alone for a moment?"

"Yes of course, love." Draco sat the half empty glass down on the counter and moved around Ginny to take Harry's small hand in his and pull him towards the back door.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Harry was shaking like a leaf. He wanted to turn around and run as Draco opened the back door lead him out side into the cold. Draco shut the door and turned to face him. He studied Harry as he shifted nervously back and forth. He saw Harry shiver slightly and with out thinking pulled Harry to him and rapped his coat around them both, Harry curled up to his chest. He felt him tense slightly before dinking into Draco. He ran his hands up and down Harry's back, feeling his muscles shift over his boney back. 'Harry's to damn thin, still' Draco had tried to get Harry to eat more, but he was just never hungry.

"I thought you had something to talk to me about Harry." Harry stilled, and Draco felt him tense up again before pulling back as far as Draco would let him, which wasn't far.

"Draco……I think, well, we've been dating for a while now and I feel we've always been honest with each other, so I think……I know, that I have to be honest with you about something I know you're not going to like."

"Wait. Harry what the hell are you going on about? You're babbling; just tell me whatever it is." Draco saw Harry's shoulders shake and it took him a moment to realize Harry was crying. "Harry, pet, don't cry! What's wrong? Come on you can tell me anything. Talk to me Harry."

"You're going to hate me. You're going to hate me!" Draco pulled Harry to arms length and caught his gaze forcefully.

"Harry, I could never hate you. Ever, no matter what. Harry, I love you, and I always will. I need you to talk to me, love. Tell me what's wrong."

"Oh god Draco. I'm…..I'm pregnant." Harry felt Draco's hold on his arms go limp, and squeezed his eyes shut tight. He knew this was going to happen. God, what was going to happen? Harry felt a sob whisper past his lips and cringed. He didn't want Draco to see him cry.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Draco felt an unimaginable, unbelievable all consuming love engulf him at Harry's desperate words. His Harry, god he loved him. More than any words could ever express. They were going to have a baby. THEY WERE HAVING A BABY! Draco felt his whole body go limp as joy coursed through his veins. He opened his eyes when he heard a quiet sob. He saw Harry standing before him, rigidly, his eyes closed tight. The first thing he felt was pain, because when Harry hurt, he hurt. Then worry for Harry and the baby. After that came the guilt. Harry thought he was going to hate him. What the hell for? Why would he hate him?

"Harry, love, why didn't you tell me before?" Harry slowly opened his eyes.

"Love?" Draco nodded and pulled Harry back into his arms.

"I love you more than the air I breath, more than life itself Harry, and this child, our baby only makes the love I have for you double, if that's possible."

"I didn't tell you before because I just found out. That's why I was in the bath room with Hermione. She bought me a pregnancy test, I called her this morning and told her my suspicion. I was so scared you wouldn't want me."

Draco pulled back slightly and pushed Harry's shirt up, revealing his still flat stomach. He bent his knees and pressed his forehead to Harry abdomen. Harry ran his hands through Draco's hair and felt the tears well in his eyes. Draco used one hand to rub Harry's back and use the other to massage small circles on Harry stomach. Draco pressed his lips to Harry stomach as he felt a wet snow flake land on his cheek.

"I love you Harry. I love you so much."

"I love you to, Draco. More than you'll ever know."

The two lovers held each other close as the dark grey sky cried frozen white tears of joy for the tiny life growing inside of Harry's stomach. The wind ran through the trees like the earth was sighing contentedly. All was well and the world was at peace.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

IMPORTANT

A/N-So there you go lovers. What do think of the Epilogue? Please review and tell me what you think, also give any ideas you have for the questions at the top. Cheers

Much Love

Aubrey

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Thanks everyone who put me on their thanks or alert lists.

Elecktra-lol. Thanks, and it appears so.

Kaimei Jaganshi- Ouch. Not feeling the Ron love.

DestinyEntwinements- I'm taking that as a good sign. Thanks.

Sinsoftheflesh- Sorry, and you pretty much hit the mark on the sequel, but I have a twist! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!

Famin- Wow! Thanks, don't worry I enjoy hearing idea's and their helpful as well. Your wish is my command! Veronica it is!

Glerk- love the name by the way. Thanks, and Harrieta is my grandma's name. lol.

The dark lord thingy- I've been there. I don't want to go back! You cant make me! Lol. Thanks! Glad you liked the plot!

Fragonknight- Here's your answer and thanks so much for staying with me this entire time!

Jeramy Shrime- LOL! I love your review! But then again I have always loved attention. Thanks so very much! (Spazing is a good thing.)

Thanks Scott, for….well, you know.

Viper-Vegeta- If you haven't forgotten about me, I just wanted to say thank you. You were my very first reviewer! Ever!

SEE YOU AT THE SEQUEL!


End file.
